1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure for a roof rail of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, some vehicles are provided with a pair of roof rails 101 at the both sides in the width direction of the roof of a vehicle, in order to carry loads. As shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, in genera, a particular structure is adopted in which the roof rail 101 is fastened with bolts at a part where the structural strength is insured, e.g., junction of a roof panel 104 and a body side panel 105.
However, for example, in the structure disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication H-09-095185, the roof rails are provided at positions away from the junction of a roof panel and body side panels. Instead, at the installation position of the roof rail, a support part is provided. In the structure disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication 2007-145102, a roof outer panel is directly welded to a roof reinforcing part. The roof rail is provided on the roof reinforce and the roof outer panel.
However, it is desired, from design point of view, to make narrower the junction between the roof panel and the body side panel and also the roof molding, which is fitted at the junction, so that the junction and the roof molding do not visually stand out.
Accordingly, it is necessary to position the roof rail at a position on the roof panel, closer to the vehicle center than the junction. Therefore, it is conceivable to attach the roof rail on a vehicle inner panel provided underneath the roof panel, through a hole part formed in the roof panel.
However, if the distance between the roof panel and the vehicle inner panel is not uniform, it becomes difficult to retain the water-tightness of the hole part formed in the roof panel. In this case, there is a problem in that rainwater leaks into the vehicle interior, and decrease the commercial value of the vehicle. In addition, there is a problem in that, if a load is applied on the roof rail, the relative positional relationship of the roof rail and the hole part formed in the roof panel and the like changes. Therefore, the possibility of the rainwater leakage becomes lager.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an installation structure of a roof rail in which the roof rail is attached to the vehicle inner panel provided underneath the roof panel, through a hole part formed in the roof panel, which is capable to maintain water-tightness at the hole part, and to prevent leakage of rainwater and the like into the vehicle interior, even if an alignment error between the roof panel and the vehicle inner panel occurs, or the relative position of the roof rail and the hole part deviates.